Unsafe
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Chris's wife comes from the future to help Chris save Wyatt. What happens when she tells Chris some horrible news? Bianca never happened. Chris/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and leaned against the wall. Chris had left a few months ago and things kept getting worse. The rest of the group with either dead or gave up and joined Wyatt.

Tears were streaming down my face mixing with the blood falling from my forehead. I stood up slowly and used my powers to move a pad of paper and a pen into my hands.

I started to whisper the spell that Chris wrote before he left. A blue portal appeared on the wall. When I tried to walk through it my legs gave out under me causing me to fall and go through the portal.

"Amelia," Chris yelled falling next to me, "Leo, please heal her."

Feeling a warm energy consume me I felt the wounds close up. My eyes fluttered open and Chris pulled me up resting my head on his lap. A smile graced his lips when he saw that my eyes were open.

"Hey," he said softly, "Are you okay?"

"I think," I said looking around, "What's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said sighing, "What are you doing here?"

"They're gone," I said tears filling my eyes; "They've all died or joined him."

"What?" he said his eyes wide.

"I was the only one left," I said sitting up, "We're the only ones left."

"No," he said shaking his head, "What about Angel?"

"He's dead," I said sobbing into his shirt, "That son of a bitch killed him."

"No," he said pulling us both up, "Angel can't be dead."

"What's going on?" Leo said glaring at us both.

"You're precious Wyatt killed my son!" Chris yelled glaring at Leo.

"What?" Piper asked her eyes wide.

"My son, Angel, he's dead now," he said calmly, "Wyatt fucking killed him!"

"How do you know?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"I saw Wyatt kill him," I said pushing away from Chris, "I saw him tie him up to a wall and torture Angel. I saw him send electricity at Angel. I saw him take a knife and cut Angel's stomach and fucking pull out his guts!"

"Amelia," Chris said hugging me.

"What is wrong with you two?" Phoebe said glaring Leo and Piper, "They just lost their son and you're acting like this?"

"But…" Piper started to say.

"Don't but me," Phoebe said angrily, "If Wyatt died because of someone would you want me to say shit like that?"

"No," Piper said looking down.

"I didn't think so," Phoebe said calmly, "Chris, Amelia; you can stay in the spare room."

"I wouldn't want to impose," I said leaning against Chris again.

"Don't worry about it," she said smiling, "You're not imposing at all."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked his eyes wide.

"Yes," she said with a sad look, "I'm sorry about the way that I treated you Chris."

"It's not like I didn't deserve it," he said with a sigh, "But I couldn't tell you…"

"Shh," she said softly, "I understand. I always have, I just don't like it."

"Let's go to the room," he said wrapping an arm around me, "We need to talk."

"Thank you again Phoebe," I said softly.

"Don't worry about it," she said hugging Chris and I, "And I'm so sorry about your son."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add the disclaimer to the first chapter so here it is. I don't own anything. Read if you want. Yes, there is a sort of sex scene without fully having sex. So, peace. Bye.

* * *

Sighing I hugged her back and rested my head on Chris's shoulder as we started to walk to the room. I knew that Chris was trying to keep his anger in, and I was grateful for that.

Once we got in the room Chris closed the door, locked it, and said a spell so no one could hear inside the room. I stared at him for a second before sitting him down on the bed and cuddling next to him.

"How can he be dead?" Chris asked after five minutes.

"I don't know," I said in a whisper, "I just don't know."

"I'm going to kill him," he said with such conviction that I knew he would kill Wyatt.

"No," I said shaking my head, "We must save him."

"He killed my son," he said glaring at the wall, "Why should I keep trying to save him?"

"Because he's family," I said touching his shoulder gently, "Because you love him."

"Angel was my family too," he said standing up, "He was my son."

"And his death will be in vain if we don't save Wyatt!" I yelled standing up too.

"Chase," he said hugging me, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't," I said resting my head on his shoulder, "Let's just save Wyatt and hope that we're still together and have Angel again."

"We will," he said sitting us down again, "I could never forget you."

"A dream is still a dream no matter what form it comes in," I said vaguely.

"I have no clue what you just said," Chris said laughing softly.

"Exactly," I said grinning, "Now, this is the first time I've seen my husband in five months. How about I say hello?"

"Then say it," he said pulling me close to him.

"Hello," I said before kissing him innocently.

Chris's hand slipped around my neck and pulled me closer to him. A moan fell from my lips as he grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and thrusted against him.

"Chase," Chris said his voice rough, "Fuck."

"Chris," I said rubbing my hands over his chest, "How are you going to say hello?"

"I can think of a lot of ways," he said before throwing me on the bed.

"Can I see some of those ways?" I said pulling him on top of me.

"Hell ya," he said unbuttoning my shirt.

I smiled up at him and pushed my shirt off. He ran his hand down my neck and cupped one of my breasts gently. My mouth fell open and a soft moan slipped through my mouth.

"Do you like that?" Chris said smirking.

"Fuck ya," I said panting slightly.

"Let's see if I can't do better," he said his hand moving to the clasp on my trousers.

When the clasp was undone Chris slipped the trousers off my legs. I moved my hands to take off Chris's clothes, but he pinned my hands above my head with his left hand and used his right hand to unclasp my bra.

"Damn it Chris," I said trying to get lose.

"Do you want to touch me?" he said thrusting against me.

"Yes," I said pouting.

"Tell me what you want to do," he said before biting my neck.

"I want to run my hands up your chest than down your back," I said picturing myself really doing it, "Than cup your ass and flip us over. When I'm sitting on top of you I'll run my tongue over your chest and suck on your nipples."

"Fuck," he said letting go off my hands, "Do it."

"Oh, I have a better idea," I said flipping him over.

I moved down Chris's body and slipped his penis into my mouth. Chris let out a moan and moved his hand into my hair. He pushed my head closer to his dick and started to fuck my mouth.

My tongue was running across the bottom of his dick when someone knocked on the door. I pulled away and sighed. Chris got up and pulled on his clothes. Before he opened the door he made sure that I had pulled on my clothes as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello," Chris said opening the door.

"Hi," Phoebe said walking in, "I was wondering if Chase wanted to go shopping."

"Hell yes," I said jumping up from the bed.

"I'm guessing you love shopping," she said laughing.

"Love isn't the word I'd use," Chris said rolling his eyes, "More like obsession."

"Shh," I said glaring at him.

"So," Phoebe said laughing, "Are you coming?"

"Yes," I said grabbing one of Chris's jackets.

"Hey," Chris said grabbing my arm, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing him softly, "Now, no offence, but shopping."

"Okay," he said shaking his head, "Bye."

I followed Phoebe to her car and climbed into the passenger's seat. She laughed at me when I started to bounce up and down. It took about twenty minutes for us to get to the mall.

"So," Phoebe said smiling, "Where do you want to hit first?"

"How about regular clothes," I said smiling back, "I don't think that I can fit in Chris's clothes."

"Let's get going then," she said linking her arm with mine, "Tell me about Lucas."

"Lucas was so sweet," I said with a content look on my face, "He had Chris's brown and slightly curly hair and my piercing ice blue eyes. He loved music. When Lucas turned one for his birthday Chris and I signed him up for his first dance class. He was the best in the class."

"Wow," she said walking into Rue 21, "He sounds great."

"He was," I said as we started to grab clothes off the shelves, "His full name is Lucas Sebastien Halliwell."

"That's a beautiful name," she said taking some of the clothes out of my hands, "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

"He was so wonderful," I said laughing, "And he had a very quick wit."

"How old was he?" she asked as we walked to pay for the clothes.

"He was four," I said taking the bags of paid clothes, "Where to now?"

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret," she said taking some of the bags, "What was his favorite thing to do?"

"Well," I said walking into the store, "He loved music and dancing. That's how we taught him how to talk and write. We were getting ready to teach him math."

"Did I meet him?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said laughing and grabbed some bras, "He loved you. Every morning he would call you at home, but that was before you died."

"I died?" she said her eyes wide.

"Ya," I said nodding and grabbing some thongs, "Lucas was crushed, but he said that you were still around. You were his Whitelighter, before you had to leave."

"Why did I have to leave?" she asked as we paid for the clothes.

"The Elders started to live in fear," I said sighing, "They refused to let any Whitelighters down to Earth."

"Oh," she said calmly, "Want to get something to eat or do you want to go home?"

"I really want to see Chris," I said biting my lip, "But I want to talk to you too."

"How about we have lunch tomorrow?" she said as we walked to her car, "That was you can have the next few hours with your husband."

"Thank you," I said opening the door to the car.

"I don't think I could do what you did," she said starting the car, "Being away from my husband for months. I mean no sex."

"I did suck," I said nodding, "But it's a lot of fun saying hello now."

"Oh," she said her eyes wide, "Did I disturb your hello before?"

"Yes," I said blushing.

"So," she said laughing, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"What were you doing?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I was giving him a head," I said as we pulled into the drive way and got out of the car.

"Wow," she said winking as I grabbed my bag, "Go say hello again then."

"Thank you," I said hugging her, "For everything."

"Go," she said pushing me inside the house, "And I don't want to see you again until dinner."

"Bye," I said laughing and running to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

When I was in our room I saw Chris sitting on the bed reading a book. I locked the doors and said a spell that made it so no one could hear anything outside of this room. Then I threw my clothes on the ground and sat next to Chris.

"Hi," Chris said smiling at me.

"Hi," I said grabbing his book and throwing it to the other side of the room, "Now where were we before I left?"

"I believe you were sucking me," he said happily.

"Not in the mood for foreplay," I said playing my shirt off, "Fuck me. Fuck me now."

"I can do that," he said flipping us so he was lying on top of me.

Chris placed his lips on my lips and started to kiss me. As he kissed me he started to pull my clothes off. My hands joined his and pulled his clothes off too. When we were both naked I flipped us over.

Feeling Chris's hand slid up my leg and pressed a finger inside of me. I let a moan slip from my lips. Chris smirked to himself before pushing in another finger and after a few moments another one.

"Please," I said meeting his thrusts, "Just fuck me already."

"With pleasure," he whispered into my ear.

The fingers removed themselves and I felt his penis enter me. Moaning loudly I let him roll us over and take control. He thrust into me a few times before moving faster and rougher.

It wasn't long before I let out a scream and came. Chris let out a grunt and moved harder. It didn't take long before he kissed my lips and came inside of me. He fell on top of me and rolled off.

"I missed you," he said gathering me into his arms.

"I missed you too," I said resting my head on his chest, "I missed this too."

"We have to save Wyatt," he said sighing, "I just don't know how."

"That's why I came back," I said smirking, "I know who changes him."

"Who changes him?" he asked sitting up slightly.

"An Elder," I said sitting up fully, "Gideon, changes him."

"How did you find that out?" he asked his eyes wide.

"He worked with Barbus and you know how he is," I said shrugging.

"We have to kill him," he said nodding, "But why does he change him?"

"He didn't mean to," I started to explain, "He was trying to kill Wyatt, claiming it was for the greater good. He made a mistake though."

"And what mistake was that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"He messed with the Halliwells," I said smirking.

"How about we get that ass in the morning?" he said laying us both down again.

"How about we get something to eat first?" I said laughing.

"I like that idea," he said letting me go and sitting up again, "But first let's get dressed."

"Maybe you should take a shower," I said innocently, "You smell like sex."

"Oh and you smell better," he said rolling his eyes.

"Then maybe we should take a shower," I said moving closer to him.

"Really now?" he said pulling me as close as possible.

"Together," I whispered in his ear.

"We'd never get out," he said as he started to kiss my neck.

"We'll never leave if you don't stop," I said pushing him away.

"Come on," he said pulling me back to him, "We haven't seen each other in months."

"I know," I said sadly, "But this had to be done."

"True," he said nodding, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," I said kissing him innocently, "I'll put my clothes up."

"See you soon," he said before going into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

When I started to put up my clothes I remembered doing the same thing when Lucas was born. I could see myself putting his clothes up as he tried to read me the new book I bought him.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I kept thinking about him. He loved reading. Before he died he was reading Harry Potter. Well, he was trying to read it. I had to help him a lot.

I quickly put the rest of the clothes up before climbing on the bed and letting the tears stream down my face. When Chris left Lucas found me on my bed crying. He curled up on my lap and told me jokes until I started to laugh.

"Hey," Chris said wrapping his arms around me, "What are you thinking about?"

"Lucas," I said wiping the tears away, "Just remembering the day you left and the day before he died."

"Oh," he said sighing, "We'll get him back when we solve this."

"I hope so," I said taking a deep breath, "Okay, my turn to take a shower."

"Yes," he said kissing my forehead, "Now go, the smell of sex is turning me on."

"See you soon," I said before going into the bathroom.

I took all of my clothes off and turned the water on. Stepping into the shower I let the water wash over me. It didn't take long for me to wash my hair and body, so when I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and went into our bedroom.

"Hello Sexy," Chris said staring at me.

"Hello," I said letting go of the towel and letting it drop.

"I thought we were trying to not have sex," he said watching me move to the dresser.

"Well, I can't get dressed if I have a towel on," I said rolling my eyes and opening the dresser, "And quit staring at my ass!"

"But it's just so perfect," he said cocking his head to the side.

"I know," I said before slipping on a bra and underwear.

"So cocky," he said shaking his head.

"You love me anyway," I said going to the closet and pulling out a soft green sundress.

"Of course," he said getting up and walking over to me, "I'll always love you."

"Good," I said turning to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, "Because I love you too. Anyway you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said kissing my forehead, "Now, let's go get that food we were talking about."

"Okay," I said letting go of him and slipped some sandals on, "Let's go."

Chris grabbed my hand as we walked out of our room and went downstairs. Piper and Leo were playing with Wyatt in the living room. When Wyatt turned his head to look at us he orbed into my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Love," I said cradling him, "You look so cute in this outfit."

"Hi," Piper said walking up to us, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Don't worry about it," I said handing Wyatt to her and kissing his cheek, "Emotions are high right now. Sometimes people need to yell to figure out what they're feeling."

"Thank you," she said smiling, "Where are you off to?"

"The kitchen," Chris said wrapping an arm around my waist, "We're going to eat something."

"Do you want me to make you something?" she asked cocking herself to the side.

"Don't worry about it," I said winking, "I'm going to force Chris to cook."

"Chris, you cook?" she asked confused.

"Ya," he said nodding, "My Mom taught me. I was always in the kitchen with her. I was teaching Lucas before I came here."

"I'm sorry," she said tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," he said sadly, "I miss my mom and Lucas, but I hope that when we save Wyatt I get them both back."

"I hope so too," she said giving him a half hug, "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, both of you. And thank you Chris."

"You're welcome," he said in a whisper.

Once Piper was upstairs with Wyatt Leo walked over to us and gently patted Chris's should before going upstairs too. Chris was shocked to say the less. I laughed softly before dragging into the kitchen.

"That was awkward," he said pulling out some vegetables and noodles, "Will you please start the noodles?"

"Sure," I said taking them from his hand, "And it was a little awkward."

"Well, let's forget about it," he said shrugging.

"Okay," I said happily, "After we eat we go after him."

"I thought we were waiting for the morning," he said confused.

"I know," I said once I was done with the noodles, "But I'm itching for a fight."

"Me too," he said laughing, "Once the noodles are done we can eat."

"Yay," I said as the noodles started to boil.

"Are they done?" he asked getting two plates out.

"Yes," I said draining the noodles.

"Good," he said grabbing the noodles and pouring them on the plate along with the vegetables.

Chris and I sat at the island eating our food in silence. I knew that Chris was thinking about his parent. He missed them so much, even if his Dad wasn't there for him a lot.

"Let's go," I said picking up our plates and putting them in the sink.

"Okay," he said grabbing my hand and orbing to the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got the bridge Chris took a deep breath before staring into my eyes. I smiled slightly before kissing his lips and taking a deep breath. Chris nodded his head quickly before looking up.

"Gideon," he yelled letting my hand slip from his, "I need to talk to you."

"Hello," Gideon said orbing to us, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chase," I said waving, "And I'm the girl that going to kill you."

"What is going on?" he asked his eyes wide.

"You're trying to kill Wyatt," Chris said without any emotion, "And I can't let you do that."

"What are you two talking about?" he asked before trying to orb, "Why can't I orb?"

"Because I'm not letting you," Chris said like it was obvious, "Now I don't like that you're going after my brother."

"That and because of you Wyatt becomes evil and kills our baby boy," I said walking over to him, "Now, we have to kill you."

"I'm an Elder," he said trying to convince us, "You wouldn't kill me."

"Watch us," I said letting a knife appear in my hand and stabbing it through his stomach.

I quickly stepped back and saw a bolt of lightning shoot from Chris's hands and hit Gideon in the chest. Kneeling next to him I stabbed him a few more times for good measure and stood up.

"You think everything is good again?" Chris asked hopefully.

"There's one way to find out," I said waving my hand and having a portal appear.

Staring into the portal I found Chris and me chasing Lucas around our backyard. Lucas ran up to Wyatt and tried to hide behind him. Wyatt laughed and fakely tackled Chris to the ground.

"That's our life," I said in a whisper.

"Thank God," Chris said grinning, "Let's go tell the sisters goodbye and get to our life."

"Works for me," I said as we orbed to the manor of the past for one last time.


End file.
